shadows
by everworld-gal
Summary: shadows of the past, shades of the future. a nightmare, a curse, forbidden love and mysteries from the past uncovered. how will the Soumas react to this new girl and will the curse ever be broken? this story unfolds from the POVs of the different junnishi
1. prologue

Prologue

I woke up.

Tentatively I opened my eyes, only to find myself in a dark room. There was no way of telling if it was day or night. The windows were shuttered, and not a ray of light could pass through.

Looking around, I couldn't really see anything. Darker shadows where the walls were, lighter shadows where the windows and doors were. As far as I could tell, there was no furniture. It seemed like any other room in the house.

Slowly the memory of this morning came back to me.

I was playing on the floor with my brother, under the watchful eye of my mother, when suddenly the door to the room flew open. In came an entire entourage of people, with a little toddler leading the way.

How queer I had thought to myself, as my brother took hold of my hand. It was as if he knew what was about to happen, and didn't want to let me go.

For that was what they were here for. To take me away. Why? I had done something very wrong. Something very, very wrong. I had to be punished. Funny thing was, I didn't know what I had done.

They shoved my mother out of the way, and picked me up, my brother desperately tried to hold on, but they swept him aside easily.

Without my brother's comforting hand to held me, I suddenly felt very insecure and lost. I started to cry, but that didn't help things. As my wails got louder and louder, my brother and mother could do nothing but watch me being taken away.

Mother sobbed and begged. Brother just stared, and some how I knew that it would be alright, he would come and get me.

I was wrong. After all we were just babies, babies who couldn't even walk yet.

The door to the room opened flooding the room with light. That same toddler came in.

He shut the door, and once again, I was in a world of darkness and shadows. I could see him, or rather a very black object advancing to me.

All of a sudden I was kicked in the stomach and rolled across the floor until I hit the wall.

Everything started to hurt but he continued to hit and kick me until the world was spinning. I was crying my face was wet, either with tears or blood or both. It didn't matter to him, he just continued until finally I blacked out and could remember no more.

I awoke, and realized I had just been rudely woken up by a splash of ice-cold water. My body was still aching from the bashing I had just taken. Apparently it wasn't over.

The glint of a knife blade in his hand.

I went hysterical, trying to no avail to get away, and screaming and crying, except that I had no voice, or he had taped my mouth shut and there was absolutely nothing I could do.

He walked, slowly, as if reveling in every moment of my extreme agony and terror.

Monster. One word to describe him.

My mind went blank as the blade of the knife inched closer and closer to me.

I woke up screaming. Then I realized it had all been a dream. Nightmare more like. Ever since I had come here, it had been the same scene over and over again. I could make no sense of it and it was starting to get on my nerves. The toddler, the monster, who was he and what happened next? Whatever it was it could wait, till morning, when the shadows faded into nothingness and when the sun's rays warmed up the earth. In the meantime I curled up in bed, trying no to think about anything. After all a blank mind was a blissful one.


	2. unexpected return

Note: Akito is a girl. I know. I'm not in denial or anything; it's just that I started writing this fic months before I found out that Akito was a girl. After thinking of a plot and writing 4 chapters, I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to change anything. So yes, Akito is still a guy in this fic. Don't like, don't read it. It took a lot of attempts and changes in summaries plus the addition of a prologue to get reviews for this fic, so much thanks to those who reviewed. Your thanks come at the end of the chapter as well as more notes from me. Hehe…

Chapter 1 – unexpected return

"Akito-chan, we're back." two girls chimed, walking into the unlit room.

"Oh shit." Akito swore under his breath. He couldn't believe it. After so long, they had decided to return home.

"Don't look so unhappy. We're delighted to be back and able to see our little brother once again." one of the girls said, sitting next to him and giving him a tight squeeze. She had long-maroon coloured hair that was tied into two ponytails. Her eyes were a piercing red, her skin like porcelain. She had a slim, slender frame and wore a white tank top and black, pleated mini skirt. She was still wearing her black, knee-high, heeled boots.

"Yea. We really missed you in the US. How have you been? Oh and guess what? We brought back a friend; we thought you would love to meet. Except that she had to go home first. So maybe another time perhaps." The other girl said. The two were twins; alike in everyway including the clothes they wore. One could only tell them apart by the colour of their eyes. This girl had orange eyes.

"Akito. Didn't you miss us at all? Your two adorable, loveable older twin sister." The two girls chirped, smothering him with hugs and kisses and worse still, pats on the head.

Akito was grimacing in pain, but the two girls were oblivious to it. They continued talking in their thickly American accented voice.

Their names were Yuri and Mizuki. Yuri was older by a couple of seconds and had the red eyes. They had left Japan when they were ten to live in the USA with relatives. This was their first time back after nine years. They rarely wrote or even called, however they doted on their younger brother, and still treated him like a child even though he was only a year younger.

The door opened and Hatori entered. He stared at the twins for a few stunned moments before forcing a smile and 'hello.'

"Hatori-san. Do you still remember us? It's been so very long. You've changed so much, and grown into such a handsome young man. Come and join us won't you? And get the rest of the Juunishi. There's so much to catch up on and we barely remember the younger ones." Yuri gushed, flashing her pearly white teeth.

Akito glared at the two of them, but they paid no attention to him. Hatori stared blankly at them, not knowing what to do. It wasn't that he didn't know who they were; it was just that he didn't quite know how to react to this sudden turn of events.

"Hatori, we are after all the mistresses of the house. By the way, I think it's time to shake things up a little around here. Don't you think everything's too quiet and boring Yuri? Authority, perhaps, should be given to us instead…after all we control your fate and destiny." Mizuki smiled slyly at Akito and winked at her sister.

"So it begins." Akito mumbled

I didn't quite know what I was doing here in Japan. It was just that two of my best friends had decided to return home and asked me to come along. It was our summer break and I had a lot of time of my hands, but I rarely came to Japan and could barely speak the language fluently. However, after much persuasion, I decided to follow them back. For now, I was putting up at an Uncle's house, until my friends had prepared a room for me at their place. My parents were positively ecstatic that I wanted to return to my roots. I wasn't going to stay long, a few weeks at the most.

Presently I was in a very cozy café, sipping ice-cream mocha, awaiting the arrival of my friends. They had asked me out the meet their darling brother, whom the talked of incessantly. It was rather strange actually, they never wrote of called, or even visited him, yet the seemed to know their brother very well. Talk about sibling connection. I would never know how that felt, being the only child.

The tinkling of a bell jolted me out of my thoughts. I turned around to look at the entrance, and quickly stood up, waving. Yuri and Mizuki had finally arrived.

"Fashionably late as usual." I greeted with a smile.

"Patience is a virtue darling." Yuri mockingly chided.

We had a group hug, and sat down as I glanced around looking for their fabled brother. A waiter materialized and took their order.

"Akito will be here in awhile. He was throwing a tantrum, and it was with much difficulty that we convinced him to come." Mizuki explained.

Once again, the tinkling of the bell, caused all head to turn, and I laid my eyes on a guy who was probably around my age. He had reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was almost white and he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He reminded me of prince charming. I thought I was immune to beauty, being around the twin so much, but I was still gaping in wonder at his perfect face and slender body, until Yuri nudged me. The word 'bishonen' flashed through my head, and now I knew what pretty boys in Japan looked like.

He walked towards us and offered his hand, introducing himself as Akito. I smiled as we shook hands, but as my eyes met his, a shiver ran down my spine. I suddenly knew this was a mistake.

There and then, my nightmare began.

Note: I know 'chan' is used only for girls…. but his sisters were just being their irritating self. Um…. hoped you liked it coz it's my first attempt at a furuba fic. So…each chapter will have half from first person and second half from a random characters point of view. Pls…review. I really don't know if I'm doing this right thanks. By the way, the main character is the new original character and Akito and kyou are the other 2 main characters…sort of anyway.

Thanks to:

Jessica: Yes there are going to be a lot more chapters and it's going to get a lot more complicated. Trust me. thanks for reviewing!

AnimeFreaks13: there I have updated….get it yet? I doubt it….but maybe by the 2nd chapter. thanks for reviewing!

Yukako: thanks…really appreciate your review and I wonder too…where am I taking this?

Taka: you were the first to review…and I was a little surprised. Didn't expect a review to come in that fast. But yes, thank you and no…it isn't yuki…you'll find out who it is soon enough…


	3. house visit

note: 2nd chapter after a very long while...sorry went to turkey on a holiday and couldn't update...well here it is. hope you like it. tohru gets introduced...and akito swears...i'm not sure if he swears...besides that...the rest you can find out as you go along. the twins are able to hug the juunishi without turning them into their respective animals...to reviewers who reviewed...your thanks is below.

Chapter 2 – house visit

"Shigure!" the twins squealed, each grabbing one of his hands and looking adoringly at him.

"To what do I owe such an honour?" he said smiling, becoming silent when he met Akito's cold glare. Leading them into the house, he explained that Kyou, Yuki and Tohru were still at school, and would be back in awhile.

Akito continued sulking in a corner, he didn't exactly appreciate his sisters dragging him out of the comforts of his room to visit people he didn't really want to see just yet. The twins and Shigure chatted animatedly about how their lives had been the past few years. Suddenly the door flew open and a loud voice could be heard shouting, " Stupid rat, I don't see why…"

Kyou walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't block the way cat." Yuki said, but stopped when he realized what had stopped the cat. His eyes widened when he saw Akito.

"Shigure-san, we're back." Tohru said, walking blindly into Kyou and Yuki causing them to transform in a poof of smoke. Yuri immediately pounced o Yuki, while Mizuki cuddled a bewildered Kyou. They then went on and on about how cute the two little cat and rat were, while Tohru continued lying on the floor, being very confused as to what was happening. Shigure, looked on happily and Akito had a look of utmost disgust on his face.

Tohru hurriedly got up saying, "I didn't know we had guests. Hello, my name is Honda Tohru. Pleasure meeting you. I'll go get some green tea." She bowed and sped to the kitchen, tripping over Yuki and Kyou's clothes.

By the time she returned, the boys were back and dressed.

"Tohru-chan, you don't mind me calling you that do you? My name is Yuri Souma, and this is my sister Mizuki Souma. We're Akito's older sisters." Tohru nearly dropped the cups, but recovered quickly, smiling at them. As far as she had known, Akito didn't have any siblings, obviously she had been wrong. But his sisters seemed like nice people, completely different from Akito. Maybe they wouldn't be that bad.

"We heard so much about you, and thought that a chance to meet you in person would be wonderful. You're such a cute little girl, and perhaps we girls could hang out sometime. Besides that, we thought that perhaps, you would like to come over and stay at the main house. We think that it would be super if the juunishi could all stay under one roof, and perhaps bond as a family. After all, we're in this together, and it would be nice if we could perhaps live like one big happy family. Of course, the details aren't set yet, we've barely discussed this with anyone, but if it did happen, would you like to come?" Mizuki suggested.

Tohru didn't answer, stunned by this sudden turn of events. Staying at the main Souma house, it would be difficult especially for Yuki and Kyou. And how would she face Akito everyday? But maybe she could find out about how to break the curse this way.

"Sure. I'd be happy to." She said after a pause.

Akito sat silently fuming at the way things were spinning out of control. His sisters could feel his piercing gaze on their backs, but chose to ignore him.

"It's been so long since we've seen the family and we're kind of making the rounds for these past few days. I guess we'll be going over to the martial arts dojo soon and the hot springs. I can't wait! We've been bringing Akito everywhere with us, so that we siblings could talk, nine years is really too long. All of us have changed so much." Yuri said.

At this, Akito got up and made his way to the door.

"Akito. Don't go. We're not done yet. Can't you stay a little longer perhaps?" Mizuki pleaded.

"You can stay all you want. I've got other things to do. Don't expect me to go with you everywhere. I do have better things to take care of. I'm leaving, just call when you want to come back." Akito said coldly.

"Don't you want to talk? I mean they are your family too, and It's not as if you guys see each other a lot." Yuri stated.

Akito looked around and smirked. " I don't have any desire to talk to them, and I doubt they want me around anyway. I only came out of respect for your wishes, seeing that it's not first few days back. Don't think it'll be like this forever. And don't make any decisions on your own. Do you really think anyone's going to listen to you?" Akito's voice rose as he continued. He stalked out and the car could be heard starting and driving off.

"Oh well. That's that I guess. You really must forgive our little brother. He's such a spoilt brat. We really should do something about it."

Shigure looked in the direction of the door, and one could almost see the wheels of his brain moving. Tohru, unfazed by that episode, offered everyone a biscuit she had made herself. Kyou lay on the floor mumbling to himself, while Yuki calmly sipped his tea. Who knew what each of them were thinking?

"Well then. Where were we?" the twins continued as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Fuck my sisters. Who do they think are, barging into my life and trying to take control. Do they really think anyone's going to follow their orders? They must be dreaming." I raved in the car as Hatori sped towards the main house. 

As we drew closer, I noticed there was a girl standing outside our gate.

"Oh look who's here, if it isn't my sisters' best friend. Stop the car Hatori. I think we should give her a ride in."

I knew full well that my sisters were planning something, and this perfect opportunity had presented itself for me to find out exactly what it was. She was carrying her luggage and I did a double take. Only then did I remember my sisters mentioning something about letting their friend come to stay.

As the car rolled to a stop, I rolled down the window.

"Aisha. What a pleasant surprise. Are you moving in today?"

"Akito-san. Konichiwa. I was supposed to, but, apparently, Yuri and Mizuki aren't here. So maybe I'll just wait around until they return."

"I could bring you in first. They're out visiting relative and I'm not sure as to when they will return. Hatori get her bags."

"It's okay, really. Don't want to trouble you." She said, trying to prevent Hatori from taking her bags.

I opened the door and grabbed her by the wrist, half-dragging her into the car. I hated it when people didn't listen to my instruction. She was struggling in vain and as soon as I closed the door, we started off again.

"You can let go now. Which part of NO do you not understand, or do you enjoy forcing people to do things they DON'T want to do?" she said sharply, wrestling her hand out of mine and turning to look out of the window.

I kept quiet, afraid that I would flare up and spoil the chance I had within my grasp.

After a while, she seemed to relax. "Whatever it is, thanks anyway." she reluctantly said.

I gave her sidelong look. This was our second meeting and the feeling that I had known her a long time before was growing stronger. There was something familiar about her I couldn't put my finger on. She was rather pretty, or should I say she say a peculiar beauty that seemed to grow on you. Jet-black hair that reached her waist, grey-blue eyes, high-cheek bones and very red lips. She wasn't wearing any lipstick, I was sure of it. The heavy black eyeliner she used, made her look as if she deep-set eyes, although it didn't help in enlarging her small eyes. An all black ensemble completed her appearance. As she flicked back a strange of run-away hair, I noticed that her hair roots were orange. How strange. Her name was Aisha Kudoh, 17 years of age, and had always lived in the USA. She had met my sisters through cheerleading, however she didn't strike me as the cheerleading sort. The fact that she was best friends with my sisters baffled me, but at least she had come in handy. Lucky me.

The car stopped and I led her through the maze, deeper into the main house. Showing her a room, I smiled inwardly. She would be living right next to me. This would be very interesting, and hopefully to my advantage.

After giving her a short tour of the house, we returned to my room and I chased Hatori out. Some things had to be done alone.

Before I even had the chance to change out of my clothes, she started, "so what do you want to know? How much your sisters told me? I expected this much. Let's cut to the chase, shall we. I know about the curse and the juunishi. I know who turns into what, I've seen pictures of them all. I know what will eventually happen the cat. I know your role as 'GOD' and your sisters' abilities. I also know that Hatori can erase people's memories, and there's a high chance you will get him to erase mine. I do not, however, know how to break the curse. Is it really necessary that I stay in the room next to yours? Won't it be very inconvenient? I'm done. You don't really have to answer that. So, if you don't mind, I really should be going now. I shouldn't even be here in the first place." she got up and left.

"Wait…" but she had already closed the door.

I sat in the semi-darkness thinking to myself what I had gotten myself into.

What did they want? What had they seen?

thanks to:

jessica: i updated...hehe...and in the manga i think akito has brownish-red hair....a bit like dried blood....but i'll have to check that.

KuroiCho: promising...is a good word...hopefully i'll live up to expectations. all i know is i love the storyline...(egoistic me) but not so confident about my style of writing. anyway...much thanks and hope you keep reading and reviewing.

btw...if i don't review for a long time...check my homepage to see what has become of me...and yea...thanks..and to silent readers....assuming i have any...pls review....reviews are very important to me. thanks!


	4. at first sight

Note: I finally typed this chapter out. It's been sitting on the paper for months. Oh well, hope you like it. I find it quite cute, so a pairing has surfaced, but things change…oops. Am I giving it all away? Okay, shall not say anymore. Onto the next chapter, I've written till chapter 5 already, just need to type it out, and of course write some more. Enjoy, and the thanks and more notes are below.

Chapter 3 – at first sight

"Martial arts dojo?"

"Yup. We wanted to give Kazuma-san a visit and check the place out. Anyway, we know you love this particular art form and it would totally interest you. You are interested right?"

"Definitely. The question just caught me off guard."

"Perhaps, we could get our little brother to join us."

"Akito and martial arts don't mix. From what I know, he can't take strenuous activity."

"That's true, but the thought is entertaining."

The trio laughed, and soon enough reached their destination.

Standing in front of the dojo, Aisha reminisced about her childhood. Kicking the guys' asses in martial arts class had been one of her favourite pastimes. Her master had told her she had the potential to become a master too and that made her very proud. However as she grew older, there seemed to be less and less time to practice and attend classes, eventually she had stopped. How she missed those days and now here she was.

It had been 2 years already, her moves must have gotten rusty, and she probably couldn't even remember the right moves anymore. How time could blunt the senses, but the beautiful rush of adrenaline she felt whenever she defeated an opponent would never leave her.

"Stop day-dreaming already. Let's go in." Yuri jolted out of those sweet memories, pulling her into reality and into the dojo.

They stumbled upon Kazuma-san giving Kyou an individual class.

The twins giggled and whispered like irritating fan-girls as they watched Kyou practice. Aisha on the other hand, watched in silence. Her eyes were shining and her face was rapt with attention, her fascination with each move almost child-like. Kyou, unused to the attention was becoming increasingly red-in-the-face, committing more mistakes as he continued. Kazuma-san looked on giving occasional instruction until Kyou tripped on his own legs and fell unceremoniously on the floor.

The twins burst out laughing; Kazuma-san just shook his head.

Aisha had had enough. She got up and made a move to leave. She was unimpressed by this flawed performance. She knew that the fault lay mostly with the twins, but as a martial artist herself, she knew how important it was for the artist to keep his cool at all times. Poise and grace were two other important factors and it was something Kyou seemed to lack.

Grey-blue met brown. Aisha stopped mid-step. Eyes and the story behind them. Neither had had it easy. Each had their own share of comedies and tragedies. The pain, the laughter, the hurt, the hate, the regrets, the love or lack there of, and a strange connection. Eyes that seemed to be locked for eternity, unable to break away.

The 2 oblivious to anything around them. They stared, as if trying to read each other's mind, to understand the story behind those soulful eyes. Trying to make some sense of the strange feeling stirring up inside them.

Was it love or was it something else?

* * *

She had enchanting, blue-grey eyes. They were mesmerizing and strangely familiar, as if I had seen those exact pair once before. A long time ago. Blurry images, a younger face, but the same eyes. Maybe they didn't tell a very long story then, but the eyes were the same, I was sure of it. But where? When? 

Back to the present, a fight? I wasn't very confident. She seemed to know her stuff. There was a queasy feeling in the pits of my stomach. I was going to get trashed, I could feel it. Why had I agreed? What had I gotten myself into? Then I remembered her eyes, and everything else faded into nothing. The eyes were important; I could tell they were trying to tell me something? What? If only could remember.

Whatever it was, I never would have expected what came next.

Kick. Kick. Dodge. Block. Jump.

I didn't quite make the last one and was swept off my feet. Literally. She was obviously better than me and a 2 year hiatus didn't make her any less potent. Her moves were fast and accurate, and she was concentrating, something which I couldn't do at this point of time. I had to admit it was the main cause of my downfall. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I heard the twins giggle. Losing to a girl, no matter if she had nice eyes or not, was not glamorous. Thank goodness, Yuki or Tohru weren't here or I would have died from sheer embarrassment.

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathe was coming out in short gasps. A strand of stray hair fell in her line of vision, and she brushed it away impatiently. Extending a hand to me, she tried not to look me in the eye but failed pathetically. I grabbed her hand and pulled, a little too hard; she flipped over me and landed on her back.

"What the hell? Why'd you do that for?"

"Sorry." I jumped up, but in my haste tripped over my own feet and fell facing her.

The twins squealed, and Kazuma gasped in horror. My eyes widened realizing what was going to happen next.

She was trying to push me off her, taking in lungful of air. I was rather heavy, for a girl her size.

A minute passed.

Nothing happened.

I picked myself up and gave her a hand up.

Still nothing happened.

Amazingly, I hadn't transformed. The two of us were staring at each other. Silence in the room as the moment sank in.

"Why didn't he transform?" she suddenly asked.

I was shocked, surprised, caught of guard at her question. Thoughts raced through my head. How did she know? When did she found out? More importantly why hadn't I turned into a cat?

"Kyou. Don't panic. We told her. The question is why didn't you transform? Can we do an experiment? Aisha, for the sake of science, be a good girl and hug him." Yuri suggested.

Aisha starred daggers at her, before turning to face me. She seemed to be pondering whether or not she should do as told. Taking a tentative step towards me, I suddenly realized how close we were. I couldn't move, not when she was so near. I felt paralyzed, but my brain was still functioning and churning out thought after thought.

My heart was beating wildly and I could feel the heat radiating from her. I could see the way she bit her lips, the way she adverted her gaze as she closed the gap between us. It was driving me insane all these new and intoxicating emotions coursing through my vein.

When we finally hugged, I could feel her arms wrapped around my waist and her cheek pressed against my chest. Natural instinct made me wrap my arms around her slim shoulders. There was a tingling sensation wherever our skin met and the smell from her was again, familiar.

She closed her eyes. I wondered what was running through her mind. It seemed as if she hadn't been hugged for a long time. Neither had I, especially by a girl. I rested my chin on her head. I knew I wouldn't mind staying like this a little longer.

Suddenly we heard the snap of a camera. We both turned towards the sound and witnessed Yuri holding a camera phone in her hand, grinning wildly.

We immediately jumped apart and went after her. It would never do to let this picture get circulated among the family. I knew I would hear no end.

"Now, now. This is proof. See nothing happened to Kyou. I have to show this to Hatori and Akito and they'll decide what to do. Not before I print a few copies and pass it to our relatives of course." Yuri smirked.

By now, we were chasing her around the room.

Aisha managed to grab her and wrestle her to the ground. I quickly took the phone out of her hand, but not before Mizuki pounced on me, causing me to drop it.

The 4 of us reached to grab it and rolled on the floor fighting for the phone.

"I chipped a nail." Yuri suddenly screamed.

"And I got the phone." I said triumphantly.

"Fine you win. But, that doesn't mean we can't tell anyone. Perhaps everyone will get a laugh from your story."

Aisha came up to me and took and phone, she stared at it for awhile. I came and looked over her shoulder. I thought we looked pretty good together, but before I could say anything, she deleted it and tossed the phone back to Yuri.

"Don't do that again." She threatened.

I looked at her and she flicked her head to stare back. The bond between us was deluding all understanding. It was as if it had always been there, forgotten for sometime, but now brought to the surface again. I had never experienced this before. Could it really be love? I considered it carefully. Love at first sight, was it really possible? Then what about Tohru, I thought I loved her too.

Aisha turned to leave. I almost wanted to take her hand and ask her to stay, to talk about everything she had been through, and to let her listen to my story too. There was so much I wanted to know, so much I wanted to learn about her. I controlled myself, and watched her retreating back. Maybe another time, if there was another chance.

Note: original ending of this chapter was a little different, wasn't so amusing. Well, was it good? Bad? Pls review! I promise to take all reviews into considerations, and try to improve, that is the point isn't it?

Thanks to…KuroiCho: ah….thanks…cause so far you're the only one who reviewed…and I'm not afraid to say that I've been waiting for a long time for someone…anyone to review…so that I can post the next chapter. so…Aisha. I don't really know how to describe her myself…but I have to ask what exactly is a Mary-Sue? I'm sorry to say that I don't really know. once again…thanks a million.


	5. school days

Note: Haha…school. That reminds me that the holidays are ending. Oh well…another chapter. More parts than usual…. the last is from guess who's POV. So read it…and I hope you'll enjoy it. I really should pick up the pace shouldn't I? To those who reviewed…you know your thanks are below.

Chapter 4 – school days…

"Well this is it." Momiji said. He was standing outside Kyou's room, surveying the place. Kyou, didn't answer, his mind somewhere else.

"This is great! Thank you so much." Tohru bowed to the twins.

A week had passed and with much persuasion, the twins had convinced everyone to co-exist harmoniously under one roof. Namely the main Souma residence. Of course, Akito was peeved, so were Rin, Kyou and Yuki. Other than them, the rest were alright with the idea. Of course, if Tohru hadn't been the first to agree, none of them would have come to the house to stay. Those that were already staying at the house were less than happy to move closer to someone they normally steered clear of. That was beside the point. At least the twins had managed to complete their mission, and piss of Akito further. They were happy, and so was Tohru or at least she seemed to be on the surface.

Kisa was scared out of her wits, but she didn't seem to have much choice in the matter Hiro was apprehensive, worried about Akito. Ayame didn't seem to mind, except he now had to travel to work and back. Ritsu was uncomfortable and so was Shigure. The 2 weren't sure of how to handle matter. Shigure however was making full use of this opportunity to further torment his editor. He didn't plan on telling her that he had moved.

Aisha, who had already been staying there, didn't mind. The more the merrier. Anyway, she wouldn't be staying much longer. Break was nearly over, and it was time to go home. The feeling that she wasn't meant to be here, would leave too.

* * *

"Aisha."

"Kyou."

Silence.

"Um…this is Tohru and Yuki."

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Honda Tohru. Pleasure meeting you. You're Aisha Kudoh right? The twins best friend from the USA."

"You seem to know a lot about me."

"I…"

"It's okay. Look it's great seeing you and all, but I'm kind of busy. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure. See you."

"Bye."

* * *

"What?" Aisha shouted into her cell phone.

"I thought you would love to stay in Japan."

"I do not."

"Well, its all bee settled and you know we need someone over there to oversee the project."

"No. I want to go back to the US."

"Darling, be a good girl and take over the project. It'll be good exposure for you. You'll gain valuable experience. This is not a choice."

"Yes mum." Aisha rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl. Now, you'll be going to Kaibara High School. I'll fax you the stuff in a while. Male sure you talk to the teachers to find out what you need. By the way, you'll have to take an entrance exam. Do your best you'll be fine."

Aisha pursed her lips; she had half a mind to fail it on purpose.

"My Jap sucks."

"Language Aisha. And your Japanese has improved. Don't worry. As for the project, I'll send you the details."

"Alright. Is that all?"

"Yes. Take care. I miss you, but we really need you there."

"Hn. Bye."

Aisha hung up. She was pissed and wasn't afraid to show it. Her parents knew she hated it when they made decisions without consulting her first. She also hated it when they shoved projects to her when they were to busy.

"Shit." She swore, grabbing her wallet. Time to check out her new school.

* * *

"Class I want you to welcome a new student. Come in and write your name on the board please."

I looked up, a huge smile playing on my face. It was always a lot of fun when a new student joined the class.

Aisha Kudoh.

She turned and bowed. I waved frantically, trying to get her attention.

"Aisha. Why don't you sit behind Kyou?" the teacher said.

Aisha stared blankly, hesitating, before starting off towards her seat. It was just beside mine.

"Welcome to Kaibara High School." I said cheerfully.

She made a face. "I didn't expect this. How coincidental. It's not that I don't like this, but don't I see you enough at home. Most of the Souma's come here don't they?"

"Yup."

She smiled. Kicking Kyou's chair.

He didn't turn around, but fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I thought you were going to the USA soon." Yuki asked.

"Change of plans. My parents' idea." She kicked Kyou's chair again.

"Kyou, turn around. Aren't you going to say hi?" he ignored me.

Uo-chan and Hana-chan came over and I introduced them. Aisha didn't seem very happy; I hoped she would like it here.

"Another Souma?" Uo asked.

"No. I just happen to live with them. Don't ask, it's a long story." She kicked Kyou's chair again.

"What?" he finally turned around.

"Nothing. Just wanted to say hi." She greeted smiling.

The two of them seemed to have a lot of fun together. Before we had to come back to school, I had seen them together talking and laughing.

"Hi" Kyou answered, blushing slightly. Since the day he had met her at the dojo. He seemed very enamored with her. He talked about her incessantly, especially her beautiful eyes. I had to agree, she had really pretty eyes. He had told me all about their first meeting. He had said it himself; maybe it was love at first sight. Seeing them together, I was inclined to believe him. It had only taken him a day to warm up to her. At the same time, I felt like I was losing him and emptiness started to fill me.

The first bell rang, and lessons started for the day. Aisha was rather smart, adapting very well to each teacher's style and managing to answer any questions thrown at her. She made it look so easy, and I knew that her mix of beauty and brains impressed some of the other boys in class. Even I was starting to feel a little awed.

Break time arrived and I linked arms with Aisha leading her to the rooftop where we always hung out. Momiji and Haru were already there.

"Haru. Momiji." Aisha greeted.

"Ai-sha-chan." Momiji pounced on her. "Tohru." He greeted.

I smiled, for a moment I thought he was going to transform, and then I remembered it was Aisha he was hugging.

Aisha ruffled Momiji's hair and came to sit next top me. They seemed to be getting a long pretty well. It was no wonder, since Aisha had slept over at their house for the first few nights. We all knew she didn't appreciate the fact that she was staying right next to Akito.

I produced a stack of bento boxes I had made for everyone.

"Sorry. Aisha. You should have told me you were coming; I would have prepared one for you too. If you don't mind, you can have mine. I'll go down and buy something." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'll buy my own lunch; you sit here and enjoy yours. Catch you later." She said, leaving before anyone could stop her. She seemed to have a knack of doing so.

She didn't come back and I didn't see her till class started once again.

"Aisha? Where did you go? We were all waiting for you." I asked.

"Sorry. I had my lunch with the rest of the class downstairs. Hope I didn't cause any problems."

"No. Except for the fact that Kyou was grumpier than usual. Then again, that stupid cat is always grumpy." Yuki interjected.

"I was not." Kyou defended.

"Aw…sorry Kyou." She said, hugging him. She seemed to like tormenting Kyou, but I knew better. She had feelings for him. What would Kagura say to that? What would I do?

The 2nd question baffled me. What had I to do with anything? I was beginning to question my own feelings for Kyou, Yuki and the family. Aisha seemed to fit in so well.

"So how do you find the school so far?" I asked.

"It's okay, though I still miss my home back in the US."

"I understand, but you still have us right?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"Want to go home together?"

"Sure."

Note: lalala…all in the same school. I wonder how that will liven things up. But that's beside the point. For those who read the manga…this fic was started before book 15…so pls don't include that stuff. Anyway…I hope it was up to expectation. The next chapter will be a little more interesting. To those who reviewed…you have no idea how much encouragement you have given me to keep on reading. To those who have yet to review…pls review. Thanks…and happy new year

THANKS to KuroiCho for explaining what a mary sue is….i will try not to do that to Aisha…she's a teenage girl and we all know that teenage girls are far from perfect…hehe…anyway…thanks for you review…and look I've updated again! thanks so very much and I hope you continue enjoying the fic.


	6. nightmare

Note: I felt that this is a much more interesting chapter than the last one. Here some of the mysteries get cleared up, although there seems to be a slew of new ones. Oh well, hope you get it. Enjoy. Looks like I have to hurry and write the next chapter. Having bad writer's block. To those who have reviewed…your thanks is below.

Chapter 5 – nightmare

A scream ripped through the night, but no one moved from their beds.

It was a morning like any other, except for the wailing of 2 babies and the shrill scream of a woman.

It was a morning like any other, except for the begging and sobbing of two parents.

It was a morning like any other, except for the fact that a two-year-old toddler was beating a baby to death in a dark room. The baby couldn't make a noise.

It was a morning like any other, as the Souma household awoke and went about their business.

I wake up in the morning

Put on my face

The one that's gonna get me

Through another day

Doesn't really matter

How I feel inside

Cause life is like a game sometimes.

"Actually, it isn't that bad having everyone staying together." Momiji commented.

"Yea. Yuri and Mizuki were right. You learn a lot more about the juunishi." Yuki said.

"It's definitely better than those crummy New Year visits." Kyou grumbled.

"At least Akito hasn't been doing anything."

"I guess that probably due to the twins."

"Did you know Kureno takes care of the family business with Akito?"

"Figures. What would he be doing otherwise?"

"My guess is that Ritsu will follow in his footsteps."

"After he gets over the cross-dressing thing."

"Or maybe he'll be like Ayame?"

"No way."

"Kyou will probably be the dojo master."

"I wish." Kyou mumbled.

Tohru and Momiji shot him a curious look.

"What? You little rascal, come here."

Kyou reached over Tohru to grab Momiji, and the 3 tumbled on the floor a tangle of arms and legs, before 'poof' they turned into their animal form.

"Sorry…" Tohru said.

Aisha took Kyou into her lap, stroking his fur absent-mindedly. She was laughing so hard, her sides hurt.

Yuki and Haru continued to look on with blank expressions. They were used to the commotion.

The twins had done a great job getting the family to bond with each other, all except for Akito that is, but as long as he didn't do anything to the juunishi or Tohru, everyone was happy. They began to talk more among each other, and learning more about each other. More importantly they started to understand each other. Their relationships were much stronger or at least on the mend. Of course some credit must also go to Tohru. She really did help them, and made them realize that there were people out there who were willing to accept them. Still that didn't stop them from trying to find out how to break the curse. They had their personal reasons to reach this goal, but it was a goal all of them shared.

Life went on as normal, or as normal as it could be. Momiji had taken a liking to Kureno, but because of Akito was still a little scared to look for him all the time. However, the ball wasn't in Akito's court anymore. His sisters were slowly taking control.

"We want Aisha to stay in our house." Yuri demanded.

"No. She's already settled here, why make her move?" Akito questioned.

"But she doesn't like it here. She told us so herself. You can't force her to continue living next to you, just because you like it."

"Some things you don't like, but still live with. I'm not forcing anybody."

"Little brother, perhaps you would like a trade…?" Mizuki offered.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, perhaps a glimpse of what the future has in store for you?"

"Oh. The future will come soon enough. I'm not going to be conned by your silly tricks, thank you very much. She's not moving."

"Let her go Akito. You can't have her. She's ours and there's nothing you can do." Yuri stated matter-of-factly.

"We'll see. Why don't you ask her if she wants to move?"

"We will. And when she says yes, you are going to let her go. There's nothing you can do. Nothing."

"I'm not too sure about that."

"Perhaps. But, you'll see little brother. Things seem to have changed a lot around here."

The girls left.

Aisha and Hatori had been in the next room. They had heard everything.

"Since when did I become someone's possession? Do they fight often?" Aisha asked.

Hatori had requested to take some blood samples after hearing about the hugging incident, so here Aisha was, skipping school and getting a needle poking into her. What she didn't expect was the fight. She had always assumed Akito and his sisters got a long very well, and would never fight over such trivial thing. It looked like she was wrong. From what she had heard, they weren't the best of siblings, barely even friends at that.

"On a regular basis." Hatori answered.

"Regular basis." She repeated.

"So will you be moving?"

"I would have loved to, but now I'm not so sure."

"Do you like it here?"

He wiped her arm with an alcohol swab and gently inserted the tip of the needle.

"Do you want a model answer or a truthful one?"

"Whichever you think is appropriate."

He inserted the needle a little further, before drawing a little blood.

"I'll be truthful then. It's great watching you guys, but I know I'll never be part of this family. However Tohru's done a wonderful job with all of you. That's from what I've heard so far."

"Is it because of the screaming?"

Aisha kept silent, suddenly engrossed with the tube filling what with blood. Her blood, she realized.

Hatori pulled out the needle, pressing a cotton swab on the prick.

"All done."

"Thank you."

"Thank you. There's a lot you have to learn and do before you can be like Tohru."

"I never said I wanted to be like her. I believe one's enough. That girl's got serious issues, and she's not getting the appropriate help. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I always believe in the phrase 'there's more to it than meets the eye". Anyway, no one's perfect."

Hatori didn't say anything as Aisha bowed and left. He was pondering on her words.

* * *

It had been another lazy day. I still hadn't told my editor I had moved, maybe after a few more weeks. Let her get a little desperate first. I was admiring the crimson sky. There was a prefect view of the sunset from my room. 

Something else caught my eye, a figure climbing onto the roof of the opposite house. Who could it be? Who dared to even go near that house? I stared at it intently, but it was too far away. I couldn't see who it was. It stretched out, with its hands behind its head and one leg bent. Staring off to space or most likely sleeping.

I was just about to leave my seat when it suddenly sat up as if it had seen something. Then it waved, not at me. I doubt it even realized I was here. It was waving to someone who was probably on the roof of the house next to mine. It couldn't be Tohru; she wouldn't be able to reach the roof before me hearing her. Yuki didn't seem the type, which left Kyou. That would mean 'it' was Aisha. She was a queer girl; so different from anyone I had ever met. One thing I had to agree with everyone else was that she had really stunning eyes and wasn't afraid of Akito. Then again, she didn't have any bond with him nor had she known him for very long.

She hopped off the roof and made her way straight towards my house that is the house I shared with Ayame and Hatori, both who incidentally happened to be out.

I heard the movement of tiles on the roof and knew she had managed to get on without problem. It was a one-storey house, with her martial arts capabilities, it was expected. The sound of more movement signaled the arrival of Kyou. The voice I heard confirmed that.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"How was the blood test?"

"Results aren't out yet, but I'm good. How was school?"

"Fine. Tohru has your homework."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Silence, but I knew Kyou never really talked much to anybody. I figured they would probably return to their rooms now.

I figured wrong.

"Aisha…"

"Yea?"

"I don't know if I should ask you this."

"Spit it out already. What?"

"Avudbehanitares?"

"You're speaking some alien language that I don't understand. Translate."

"I mean. Have you been having nightmares? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kyou said hurriedly.

Aisha didn't reply and I was surprised that Kyou had asked. We all knew it was Aisha who screamed in the middle of the night, every night. I though it might be Akito's doing, but some of the others thought she was having nightmares. Hatsuharu and Momiji said that she never screamed when staying with them. At most she would whimper. All of us were curious as to what was going on, but no dared to ask her. Until now that is and Kyou of all people.

After a very long while, Aisha finally said yes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if anything was happening to you."

"Curiosity got the cat after all. Why do you care Kyou? Why does anyone care? You know you could have found out the answer easily enough. It's not as if you're deaf or something? Or is there something blocking your ears at the exact time I scream every night. Shit. I don't even know why I'm still here. Obligations. Shit. I hate you. I hate all of you for that matter. Pathetic people who don't seem to know how to love, just because you think that world doesn't love you. What does it matter? Why does it matter anymore? You know this isn't any of your concern. You really don't have to be so kind. Shit."

Sobbing.

The tiles moved. She must be trying to get off.

"Wait."

"Let go."

"Sit down."

A loud thump.

"Let go." The tiles were making a lot of noise.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Being a friend."

I wondered what they were doing. She was still sobbing, but it was a little muffled.

"Thanks."

"Want to talk about it?"

This entire episode was full of surprises. Who knew that Kyou could be so caring? I had always thought of him as a hotheaded boy, full of hate and anger. I guess, since Tohru had entered out lives, all of use had changed. Akito too, except he went from bad to worse.

"So…" Kyou trailed off, by now the sobbing had subsided considerably.

"I dunno. It's…its complicated and painful."

"You know, sometimes it feels a lot better after you talk it out with someone." Kyou encouraged.

"Well, it's like this. Every night the same nightmare, over and over again. I don't know why it's like that. I've never had it before. It started when I slept in the house and got worse when I started sleeping in my room. "

"I always dream I'm a baby, or at least I think I am. Some stuff happens, I don't really remember that part very well, but then later I'm in this room that's pitch black and I see…"

"If it's pitch black, how do you see?" Kyou interrupted.

I felt like strangling him. Imagine interrupting someone at this point.

Aisha laughed. "Fine. It's not pitch black, just really dark. Happy?"

"Very. Please continue."

She related the rest of the nightmare without incident.

"Every night? The same thing?" Kyou asked.

She didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry. I never knew."

"It's okay. I know you guys are freaked of Akito. I am too. He is rather scary. So yea, it's understandable."

Trying to act tough, but it wasn't as if I could do anything. I wasn't even supposed to be here.

"Can I get another hug?" she asked innocently.

"Sure."

There was a very long period of silence, before both parties climbed down from the roof and went back to their rooms.

I was left there, staring into space, trying to recall something from a long time ago. I couldn't really remember it anymore. It was when I was much younger. At least 10 years ago, but the rumour was that she had died or had she?

Note: do you get it? It links up with the prologue, and I've dropped quite a number of hints. Do you get it? Well if you do…. good for you. If you don't, keep reading, you'll get it. I'm begging people to review. Will you review? Pretty please with a cherry on top. Oh well, reviews are important, but I guess if you like it, it's good enough for me. Although I would like to know if you like it or not.

Thanks to KuroiCho. Yes…chairs, I love kicking them too, then no one likes sitting in front of me. oh well. school, I'm not a fan, but I totally love Aisha and Kyou. They are so cute together. anyway…hoped you liked this chapter as well, and thanks for reviewing all the time!


	7. lies

Note: this is the chapter with a lot of dialogue. I'm sorry about the part with Yuki, I admit I don't know him well enough and I'm not quite sure how to portray him and what to write for him…so this I what I came up with. Come to think of it…I'm not very sure if I should use the POVs for all the juunishi. Some of them barely appear…like Ritsu and Rin. And what am I supposed to write for Hiro and Kisa? Oh well…any suggestions are welcome. Hope you like it!

Chapter 06 – lies

"Shigure-san. Do you mean to tell me you don't know?"

"I don't know."

"Weren't you very close to Akito-san?"

"I was, but he doesn't tell anyone everything. You could try Kureno, though I doubt he'll know anything either."

"But there has to be a way right?"

"Of course there is."

"I hope I can find it."

"We all hope we can find it."

Tohru left the room, not really knowing what to do anymore. She had spoken to Rin and talking to Shigure had been their last option. Now there was nothing left for them to do.

"Are you okay?" Aisha asked.

Tohru had been lost in her thoughts and bumped into Aisha.

"Yea. I'm okay. Sorry." Tohru bowed.

"You seem lost. Is something wrong?"

"No. it's okay. Just thinking about things."

"Need any help?"

Tohru looked at her. Just how much did she know? Maybe, just maybe the twins knew about it and could help.

"Actually, you could."

"I'm all ears."

"Could you ask the twins if they know how to lift the curse?"

"The twins? Curse? I'll try, but can't promise anything."

"Thank you so much."

Aisha walked back to her room, pondering about how to put the question across. She happened to see Akito's door open and peeped in.

"Come in."

Too late. She had been spotted.

"Sorry. I'm going to talk to your sisters. I'll catch you later"

"Can't you come in, just for awhile?"

Aisha paused, hesitating. She walked in.

Akito was sitting next to the window, his face turned to face the garden outside.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"Don't ask them."

"Ask who what?"

"Ask my sisters about how to lift the curse."

"How…?"

"I heard you talking to Tohru outside. They know how to lift the curse, but like me, it's not in their best interest to tell you."

"Why not?"

"There's a lot you don't know yet."

"Then tell me."

"There's no reason for me to do so."

"Do you want them to continue suffering like that?"

"You call that suffering?"

"Then what do you want?"

"Life."

"Life?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then enlighten me. Oh wait; it's not in your best interests to do so is it? Fine, have your life. If that's all you want."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me how to lift the curse."

"I can't."

"Why not? You know how to don't you?"

"So what if I do? I'll lose everything if I tell you."

"Everything?"

"It's no use talking to you. You're not even one of the juunishi, what makes you think you think that you know and understand them."

"And what makes you think you understand them."

"We have bonds you could never comprehend. I know when they're happy, when they're sad, when they're scared. I know, because I can feel it."

"Fine keep your secrets, but I still will ask."

"They won't tell you."

Aisha left.

Going into the twins' house, she found them seated in the living room, drinking green tea.

"Yuri, Mizuki. I have a question for you."

"What?" Yuri asked.

"How do you lift the curse from the juunishi?"

"I'm sorry girl. We don't know. Perhaps you should ask Akito. He's the head after all. He should know. We on the other hand were never let in on the secret. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just asking. I'll go now. See you later."

"Why don't you stay?"

"Na, maybe another day."

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

"You seem to be angry with us."

"I'm not. Really."

"Perhaps we did or said something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Really."

"Then why don't you stay?"

"Coz I'm busy darlings…or do you miss me already?" Aisha replied cheekily. She knew the only way to get away from the twins were to play their game.

"Yea. You haven't visited us in days and when you do come, you only ask a question and then you leave. What kind of friend are you?"

"Sorry. It's just that now with school and all, I really have very little time."

"Don't worry. We were just teasing. Go, go do your work. We shan't disturb you anymore. But remember, if you ever have the time, come talk to us. We miss you. Really, we do."

Aisha smiled hugging the twins.

When Aisha walked out into the scorching sun, she squinted from the glare. It was July and the summer heat was in full blast. As she walked among the rocks, her eye caught one particular smooth boulder. Without warning it cracked. Where once it was flawless now ran a long thin fault line.

Why didn't they help me when I needed them the most? Why did they lie to me?

* * *

School had started once again, and we were back in full swing. However with the addition of the new girl, Aisha, things were changing rapidly once again. Kyou. Tohru. Akito even.

As for me, things were changing too. Since we all lived together now, Ayame had taken the initiative to visit me every day trying to talk to me and get to know me better. I knew that he was trying very hard, and I wanted to meet him halfway too, but we were polar opposites, and I really couldn't agree with him on many issues.

During one weekend after a very tiring talk with my brother I returned home to find the house empty. I went into my room and decided to get a head start on my homework. I sat down at my desk and opened the book, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to concentrate. The words swam in front of my eyes, unable to focus. I shut the book and laid my head on it, thinking that I would just take a short nap.

In the end I slept the afternoon away, the noise that had awoken me from my restful slumber was sobbing coming from Tohru's room. Surprise, I walked towards it and knocked on the door.

A teary Tohru answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're crying."

"It's nothing really"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Sure enough as soon as I walked into the room I saw Tohru's mother's photo on her desk. She must be really troubled talking and crying to her mum like that. I wondered what could be the problem, but knowing her she would never tell me. It wasn't that she didn't trust me; it was because she didn't want me to worry. However little that she knew that leaving it as it was made me worry more.

I looked her, trying to wipe the tears away. Why was she like that? Why did she hide all her troubles behind a smile? Why did she hide her pain in the laughter? Why was she so willing to help others, yet so unwilling to let others help her.

Once again, I had a great urge to hug her, to smooth her hair and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Alas.

"Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing. I told you I'm all right. No need to worry."

"Were you talking to your mum again?"

"Yea."

Suddenly a brainwave came to me.

"Is it about Kyou?"

She had seemed very distracted ever since Kyou and Aisha got to know each other. No wonder, Kyou seemed very interested in Aisha and anybody could see that Tohru had feelings for him.

She seemed very startled at first, but later she nodded.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"But he likes Aisha."

"No harm done."

"I'm scared."

"He might not say no."

"Still."

"I'm sure he has feelings for you, after all you've done and sacrificed for his sake."

"I don't want him to be torn between 2 people."

"If he's torn at least you know he has feelings for you, and for the moment he's confused."

"Who do you think he'll choose?"

"You."

"You're just saying that to make me happy."

"No. I'm serious. He would choose you."

"Really?"

She looked so innocent.

"If I were him, I would choose you."

"But you barely know Aisha."

"Doesn't matter."

"I do. But thanks anyway."

She didn't get it did she? The feelings I had for her. Would she ever? Or would she only have eyes for Kyou? At times like this, I really envied him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I had spaced out.

"Fine. What about you?"

"Much better. Thank you."

"Well then I should be going shouldn't I?"

"You could stay if you like. I'll go make some tea."

"I'll go with you."

Note: so how was it? Pls…pls review…and I dunno when the next update will be. School is starting I don't get much time on the Internet.

Thanks to KuroiCho. I'm sorry to say that you seem to be the only one reviewing….or even reading this….but I will persevere and so much thanks goes out to you. Shigure…hm…not in that way….but linked. All of them are linked….hehe….thanks once again!


	8. in the middle of the night

Note: ah…. I love Akito. He's so cute. Anyway, I really don't know what to say except that I may take a little longer to update. School started and I don't have a lot of time to write. So savor this. And pls review! To those who have…your thanks as usual are below.

Chapter 07 – in the middle of the night

She would never have imagined that such a thing could happen, but in the Souma house one should always expect the unexpected.

It was late at night, and after a hectic day of school and work Aisha laid in bed, her body aching and mind unable to relax. Details from the project her parent's had passed to her were still whirling inside her head. Dates for assignments and tests for school were running through her mind. She couldn't get to sleep. She got off her bed and shuffled to the bathroom to take a bath. Toweling her hair she stepped out and stopped short. Her eyes were wide open and a scream was threatening to come out of her mouth.

Who would have expected Akito to be lying on her bed watching her as she came out?

She swallowed, calming her frayed nerves.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to invite you over to my room for a talk."

"Isn't it a little late?"

"I figured you couldn't sleep. There was a lot of noise coming from your room. And since I can't seem to get to sleep either, I thought that maybe we could talk."

"No. I'm tired. I've had a crazy day and really should get some sleep."

"Tomorrow's a Saturday. You can always sleep late."

"Why do you want to talk?"

"I find you a very interesting person."

"Is that so? Well can't we find another time to talk?"

"Isn't tonight as good as any other time?"

"Fine." Aisha said, resignedly following Akito back to his room.

Why was she here? Aisha wondered to herself.

Seated on Akito's bed she watched him sleep.

Outside there was a full moon and the light it gave out shone on his already pale face. He looked like an angel. Black hair against white, flawless skin. Eyes closed. His eyelashes were long, almost like a girl's. His lips slightly parted, with a small smile played on it.

Her eyes traveled down. His chest rose up and down with every breath. His hands with their long fingers were wrapped around the blanket that was covering him. More white. She smiled. Beautiful in every way, she could almost believe that he was an angel come down to earth. But no, she knew the truth.

They had talked for hours until finally his body couldn't take it anymore and she made him go to sleep. She made him go to sleep. That in itself seemed to amuse her and her eyes shone with laughter. She looked at him sleeping so peacefully. Maybe he was dreaming of wondrous things, maybe that explained the smile on his face. Whatever it was, she didn't really care. How could she care for someone like him? Yet, after that talk she had learnt a little more about this pretty boy. Understanding him a little better. Maybe one day she would care for him, care about what he thought, care about what he had been through, about how he felt. Maybe, one day.

In the mean time, the night was fading into morning; the moon was sinking lower with every minute she continued to stay by his side. She got up, ready to leave, when she felt a hand on her wrist.

She looked at him questioningly.

"Stay?" he asked softly.

She shook her head.

He looked at her, not letting go of her hand.

"Stay." he ordered.

She looked at him as the grip around her wrist tightened. Without a choice she climbed into the bed and snuggled under the covers. His hand was still holding hers as the 2 of them fell asleep. She from sheer exhaustion and him after making sure she was asleep.

The morning sun caused him to wake. He looked for her by his side, but she had already left. Sitting up, he remembered the night's events.

He smiled. He smirked. How easy it was to get Aisha to listen to him. Not like the juunishi who were learning to rebel. She was different. She could be persuaded, and although a little impetuous at times, she was interesting enough to be worth it.

And that was how Hatori found him that morning. Akito would never tell anyone the reason for that smile.

However by afternoon the good mood had worn off and he was back to being the sulky Akito everyone knew.

"What do you want now? I've enough on my hands and I don't need you to come bugging me every few days."

"Akito-chan, don't speak like that to your older sisters. It's very unbecoming for the head of the Souma family."

"Shut up."

"Akito." Yuri warned.

"What?" ignoring the tone in her voice.

"We want to help in the family business."

"You must be joking."

"Perhaps you have forgotten that we too have a share in it." Mizuki gently reminded.

"So what. I'm the one who has been doing all the work, while the 2 of enjoyed your life in the US. Don't think that just because you're back I'm going to let you have any share of it."

"Akito. Stop being in denial. We're back, we're older, well liked and we're definitely going to be taking of the family business. Like it or not, it's a fact."

"You don't know a thing about it."

"Perhaps you'll be surprised. Well we just wanted to tell you that all. Be prepared."

The twins left Akito to think about their words.

They were right and deep down he knew it. The juunishi preferred them to him; it was their way of doing things. He was so frustrated as it was. Why did they have to come back?

The door opened and in came Aisha with tea.

"Hi!"

"Why are you suddenly so willing to come into my room and so cheerful too?"

"Nothing. Just thought you'd like something to drink."

"Were you outside long?"

"I heard everything, if that's what you're wondering. And I'm telling you that the twins do know how to do business. They're not a daft as they seem."

"I noticed."

"Well. Green tea. Drink up."

He took a gulp feeling much more refreshed after it, or maybe it was because she was here.

"So why are you here?"

"You mean you don't like me here?" she pretended to be hurt.

I smirked. Girls.

"Don't do that. Fine I shan't be so annoyingly like a girl. Happy?"

How did she know?

"By the way, in case you're wondering. I'm not here to help the twins spy on you. I just wanted to help, but since you don't seem to need me, I'll be going."

"And what makes you think I need your help? I don't need your help, or anyone's help for that matter!" Akito shouted throwing the cup still half-full with green tea at her.

It shattered on the floor. Aisha shocked and puzzled stared at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why the sudden outburst. Then again, I doubt you could have stayed an angel forever."

She got up and left.

That night and the subsequent nights he continued seeking her out to talk. She, although not always very happy to do so, continued talking to him.

A relationship blossomed between the 2 of them. A love hate relationship one could say. Just like those that the juunishi shared with Akito. Yet there seemed to be a little more love coming from Akito than was usual, and although he himself didn't notice this, those closest to him did.

* * *

"Hatori-san you called." Aisha said coming into the room.

"Yes I did. The results from the blood test are here and I thought you might like to check them out."

"Okay. So what's up?"

"I'm not sure, but what I am sure is that you're part of the Souma family."

"That's not possible."

"But your DNA matches ours."

"But…"

"I know this comes as a shock, but you must understand that this is very important."

"It's not possible. Are you pulling my leg?"

"No."

"Yes, I forget, you're the serious type."

"Maybe you should ask your parents about this."

"Maybe."

"In the mean time, do you mind if I continue doing some tests on you."

"It's all in the name of science. No, I don't mind."

"Well. That's all I have to say."

"In other way, go away little girl I'm missing. I get the point Hatori-san. Bye." Aisha stood up laughing her way to the door, but her laughter was already different. The new he had just hit her with had hit hard.

"Are you sure about the results of the test?" Shigure asked walking in.

"Yes."

"But, I think you shouldn't have told her like that. It's quite a shocker."

"I realize."

"She might not be able to handle it."

"She will."

"And how do you know?"

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"It's about Akito."

"What about him."

"Well it's not just about him. It's about him and Aisha."

"What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know, there's just something not quite right with the two of them."

"Is there?"

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm sure you've noticed it too."

"Yes. I have."

"So what do you think?"

"I think? I think Akito doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

"Is that all?"

"What about you?"

"I don't trust the twins."

"There's more to everything than meets the eye."

I got up. It was time to check on Akito once again. Tiring as it may be, it was my job to take care of him.

However he was making my job a lot more difficult. He was in a terrible mood when I checked in on him.

Lying against the window sill, his eyes looking listlessly at the sky as soon as he heard me open the door he turned around and stared angrily at me, accusing me of disturbing him, breaking his train of though. I didn't reply and quickly checked his pulse and temperature amidst curses and much struggling.

Suddenly he looked at me with those eyes of his and stoked my cheek with his finger.

"Hatori. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." I answered.

He pushed me away.

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Get out. GET OUT!" he screamed at me.

I got my things together and left him lying in a heap on the floor.

I would never understand him. Try as I might, I would never. Come to think of it, I doubted Shigure or Kureno understood him either. Probably his twin sisters didn't, not that they cared. His sisters, so different from him. So nice to us. Polar opposites, yet I got this feeling that they were up to something. They said so themselves that they loved their poor brother and yet they argued over everything.

What did they want? Why were they doing this? Putting us all under the same roof had further annoyed Akito and his relationships with some the members of the juunishi were worsening. Tohru, although of some help was just irritating Akito. Akito could not believe that everyone liked her so much. He was jealous, very jealous and so now he turned on Aisha. Trying to make her his. Taking her away from his sisters. He knew she was with Kyou as well, and he was trying to tear them apart. That didn't seem to be working; she was daring, and stood up to him when she wanted to. Although not like Tohru, she had a mind of her own and her own way of doing things. Not everyone liked her, they were neutral towards her, not really knowing who she was.

I on the other hand, understood her a little more. She would cling onto anyone who had love. I guess she hadn't had a lot of love when she was a child. First it had been Kyou and the hug, and now Akito who visited her every night. Shigure had told me about the rooftop incident, and I felt a little guilty. Maybe we should help her. Maybe.

I had asked her what snow melted into, she had answered 'into nothing'. When I asked her why, she had said that it was because when you hold snow in your hand, it starts to melt and as it melts it turns into water, which flows out of your hand and leaves you with nothing.

I didn't know what to make of that answer. I didn't know what to make of her.

Note: yes, yes. Akito is no angel. And Hatori is so…(dunno how to describe). The 'what does snow melt into' question…. hehe…well hoped you liked it. Pls review? Thanks.

Thanks to spade111 for reviewing…well the point of not telling the readers who the point of view is from is to see how well I portray the character? Or something like that and I guess for you to guess. I just like it that way. but yea…thanks for the suggestion. I shall see what I can do. and I will try to keep the story interesting…thanks again! and pls continuing reviewing should there be any more suggestions you want to make. :)


	9. questions

Notes: 3 parts this time. 2nd is from Akito POV, 3rd is from Rin. I know she doesn't appear in the anime so here's a little background info and spoilers! She's the horse and use to go out with Haru until Akito beat her up and so she broke up with Haru but Haru obviously doesn't know why she broke up with him. There. More mysteries once again.

Chapter 08 – questions

A red sun rose slowly into the sky, and on the rooftop of a house two people sat talking, basking in the sun's first rays.

"So, you don't have any contact with your dad?"

"Nope."

"But isn't that quite sad?"

"Maybe, but I'm used to it."

"How can anyone be used to it?"

"I don't know. What about you? How are you and your parents?"

"Fine."

"As if."

"And why do you ask?"

"You started it."

"Fine. My parents are crazy and I love them."

"Hm…"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I dunno."

Months had passed and as summer moved in autumn, the days got colder. Aisha and Kyou were getting to know each other a lot better since that first day. The mysterious bond between them was only growing stronger and it would only be a matter of time before…

However exams were around the corner and none of them had any time to think about other stuff. The students were hard at work, burning the midnight oil. After all, for some this would decide where they would go after high school.

For Kyou it was a difficult time, he was picking fights more and more regularly with Yuki and it pained Tohru to see them like this.

"Kyou, stop it."

"Let go of me."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have no other choice. Because I have to."

"Kyou…"

Of course he wasn't making much progress and as much as he would like to beat Yuki up, he always ended up being the one beaten.

"Kyou. Maybe you should stop for awhile?"

"I can't. I have no more time."

"What do you mean by that?" Aisha asked dressing his wounds one afternoon. Tohru was out shopping for groceries and Kyou had taken the opportunity to attack Yuki again.

"Do you know what is the fate of the cat?"

"No."

"Well, I'll tell you. We're only allowed to have freedom until the age of 18. After that we're locked up forever, until we die."

Aisha raised her eyebrows. She couldn't believe that such a thing could happen.

"I've made a deal with Akito. If I beat Yuki, not only will I not be locked up, I'll finally be part of the juunishi."

"And so as you near your 18th birthday, you're desperate to win…"

"Yes. So you see…"

Outside neither noticed the figure of a girl clutching shopping bags and crying to herself.

"Akito. I demand that you let Kyou have his freedom."

"And who are you to demand that?"

"Akito."

"No."

"Please."

"No. It's his fate. It's been the fate of all before him. No."

"Fine, be that way, but when the time comes don't think I'll let you do anything to him."

Akito slapped Aisha.

"Who do you think you are?"

Aisha didn't say anything.

"You don't know anything about him and yet you think you love him so much."

"You underestimate me."

And maybe he had. There weren't any tears in her eyes even though he knew he had hit her hard.

"You think too highly of yourself. There's so much you have yet to learn about him."

"I love him as he his, and that is enough."

"You don't who he is. What he is."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough." Akito said pushing her out of his room.

Kyou and Aisha's relationship had gone on long enough. He was not going to let them continue anymore. It was time to show her what Kyou was really like.

Later that day the twins did something very unexpected, they told their brother a secret. A secret they had found out while in the USA. It was the reason behind their return, and their purpose in bringing their best friend.

When he first found out about this secret he thought that now he could have Aisha all to himself. There would be no competition from Kyou and the twins. The pain it would cause Kyou and Aisha would be immeasurable and enjoyable to watch, but if, if he really cared, he had to find a way to break the news gently. However, at this point of time he didn't know if he cared or not.

Tohru on the other hand was in her room, thinking of ways and means of saving Kyou from his fate. At the same time she wondered why he had never told her. Why had he told Aisha instead? What was happening and why were things changing so quickly?

Kyou was still thinking of a way to beat Yuki. He had to, before it was too late. Yet he also knew that he should treasure the time he had. Sorting out his thoughts, he realized what was most important now. He plucked up his courage and headed for Aisha's room.

Yuki was reeling from the last attack. He couldn't understand why Kyou was suddenly fighting with such determination. He didn't know the pain behind those fists and the hope in his opponent's heart that was starting to fade.

Shigure watched with much interest thinking to himself that this would one day make a great story. He understood these youngsters enough to know what they were thinking and feeling. In addition he was observant, it was part of the job.

Hatori was still trying to figure out the implications of the test results.

Aisha was talking to her parents on the phone, but things weren't going well. She dropped the phone and stared at the mouthpiece in disbelief. There were tears in her eyes as she threw herself on the bed and started to cry.

There was a knock on her room door and she hurriedly wiped away her tears and answered.

"Aisha you're crying!" Kyou said.

"So? Why are you here?"

"I was going to … are you alright?"

"The answer is pretty obvious isn't it? Look I'm in a horrible mood right now, so if you don't want to get a lashing I think you better beat it."

Kyou hugged her, not letting her go when she struggled against him.

As fate would have it, Akito came out of his room at this precise moment and saw the two of them together. He threw them a contemptuous look and stalked off.

"I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend." Kyou whispered into her ear.

"And I told you to leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll leave first, but think about it. And when you're in better spirits come give me an answer and we can talk about why you're crying."

She pushed him away walking into her room, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't take it. It was all too much for her. She should never have stepped foot in this house. She should leave now. But fate would never let her.

* * *

"Parents. What parents?" I screamed at her.

I had thought that maybe she of all people would understand, but I was wrong. No one would ever understand. Not then, not now, not ever.

"Do you think it's funny, being poked and cut, just to see if I bleed? You do realize that I'm human too right? Or is it because I had a choice in the beginning that's why my life's like this now? If that were the case, I'd rather not have had the choice. What's the point anyway, it's not as if they're even near me at all. They would all rather just run away, and leave with Tohru. Shit." I cursed.

She stared at me, with a blank face. She seemed unmoved by my outbursts, or perhaps she was used to it by now.

"Done? What difference does it make? It's been done, and unless you can turn back time, nothing is going to change it, except you. Let it go already, it's just eating at you and if you let it continue, you're just going to waste away. As you said, it's not as if they really care about you. They have their own life, or should I say they've chosen to live their own lives as normal as possible even though they still bear the curse. Stop being a selfish brat and just let it go."

"Easier said than done."

"You're not even trying. All you do is sit here in the dark, wallowing in self-pity, tormenting the people around you, especially the people who care…" she let the sentence trail.

"Move on. They have, and I don't see why you can't. It's not impossible." She said, coming over and wrapping her arms around me.

She peered into my eyes, as if trying to look into my soul. As usual I melted, and let her wipe away the tears.

"You're not as bad, as they think. And they're not as uncaring as you think. Despite what you've done to them, they do love you. Deep down inside, they still love you. I know your sisters aren't making things any easier for you, and I know I have no right to be telling you what to do, seeing that I don't really know what's going on between you siblings, but think about others for once won't you? There's more to it than meets the eye."

I laid my head on her shoulder, listening to her talk. The night was silent all around us, the darkness enveloping us in its embrace. I could feel her body heat radiating through the cool air. How long had it been since I had let my guard down, to let someone hold me like this, to attempt to talk some sense into me. Strangely it had never worked with Shigure or anyone else, but with her everything seemed so different. Something like a conscience had awoken within me, and now I actually thought before I acted. I wasn't so violent, and I guess I had finally grown up. After being at a stand still for so long, it felt new and exciting to experience these changes. Strange.

I wrapped my hands around her neck and brought my lips to her cheeks. She stopped talking, her eyes widening in surprise as I brushed my lips against hers.

She broke away immediately as I desperately tried to cling on.

"I really should get back to sleep. I've still got school tomorrow. Goodnight." She hurriedly said, heading for the door.

I had the great urge to tell her the truth about Kyou and how badly I needed her, but swallowed it back down. Not yet, I told myself. Yet as I watched her close the door, I knew that the sooner the better. Who knew what would happen when the two of them found out. I knew they weren't an official couple, however their feelings for each other were growing stronger everyday and it wasn't right letting their relationship grow, when I knew it could never happen between the two of them. Then again, it wasn't me to prevent the suffering. If I had to suffer, I didn't want to suffer alone. What to do?

I heard her room door open and close, the shuffling of her feet and the rustling of the sheets as she climbed into her bed. Lying in my own bed, I felt sleep beckon and let dreams take me away from reality. Escape from the pain. At least for now.

* * *

I had finally found something. After months and months of searching I had finally found something. Even if it was just a small clue, it was still something and at this point, anything would help.

I grabbed the book and ran over to Tohru's house. Maybe this was what we were looking for.

I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Opening it slowly I couldn't see anyone inside. Where could she be at this time of the day?

"Rin? What are you doing here?"

I spun around and saw Yuki looking quizzically at me.

"I was looking for Tohru."

"You just missed her."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

"No. I don't know where she went. She'll probably be back soon. Do you want to wait? I'll get you some tea."

"It's okay. I'll go look for her. She's probably taking a walk around the house or something."

"Suit yourself."

Walking around the house I looked for Tohru, but to no avail. Instead I bumped into Haru.

"Rin!"

"Haru."

I started to walk away, but he stopped me.

Note: cliffhanger…well not much of one, but still. I haven't ended any of the chapters like this before. Or have I? Hm…. well if you like it pls review. If you don't like it, you can review anyway. Thanks!

Thanks to elven-rogue22. yes everyone is in it…how can I leave anyone out….they will appear in later chapters…so keep reading. Thanks!


	10. a dinner affair

Note: anti-climax…I noticed. Oh well…I tried, but I didn't really know what to write for Rin and Haru. And about the dinner, it was a wild stab at adding a little humour in the fic, although personally I don't think it really worked. Oh well, hope you still like it. And pls…. pls review!

Chapter 09 – a dinner affair

"Rin. Don't go."

"I'm busy right now. I'm looking for Tohru. Do you know where she is?" I asked.

"No. Is something wrong?"

"No. I just want to talk to her about some stuff." I broke his grip on my wrist.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He looked so forlorn and confused. I wanted to be there for him. I really did, but now wasn't the time. Maybe when all this was over.

I turned my back to him and walked away.

Holding the book tightly in my hand, I ran through the corridors of the labyrinth that was the house and I found her in the most unexpected place.

In Aisha's room.

Tohru and Aisha were friends. Not great friends. Just friends. They talked, or should I say, they made small talk, but they didn't have any common interest and were very different people. Tohru was friendly and warm. Aisha was individualist and detached. She seemed to be of a different class, mature and confident of herself. She knew where she stood, and never once doubted herself, that was the impression she gave me. She was an authoritative figure. Tohru was a mother.

I listened through the door to what the 2 of them were talking about.

"I really don't know what to do for him. There just doesn't seem to be anything I can do."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way. I'll keep trying to talk to Akito, and you can continue caring for him like you always have. He needs you more than ever."

"He doesn't need me anymore. He needs you."

"That's not true."

"It is. He told you, but he never mentioned it to me."

"Well, maybe the topic never came up."

"I don't know anymore."

"Well. That isn't important right now is it?"

"You're right. I have to break the curse, now more than ever."

There were footsteps coming towards the door, and before I could disappear, the door opened and Aisha and Tohru stared at me.

I quickly gabbed Tohru's hand and dragged her back to her room.

Opening the book to that particular page, I pointed out the passage and waited with anxiety as she read it.

The minutes passed agonizingly slowly as she read and started to comprehend. Her eyes widened and lit up and a smile spread across her face.

She threw her arms around my neck shouting, " you found it. You really found it!"

I smiled. I guess I had.

* * *

It had been Yuri's and Mizuki's idea that the family should have a dinner together. The past few months had turned out better than expected, but this sudden decision still came as a shock to many of the juunishi. 

Seated around the table every one was looking down at their plate as if the intricate patterns on the porcelain were the most interesting thing they had ever seen. This was a strictly family affair, and without Tohru and Aisha, the atmosphere seemed tense and foreboding. Who knew what was going to happen?

They were having Chinese, a first in many years. At a fancy restaurant too. How long had it been since they had come out as a family? It seemed like a distant memory, or maybe it had never happened before.

Strangely enough, Kyou had been invited. After all he was family even if he wasn't part of the juunishi. It was only right that he be part of this family dinner.

The food started arriving, but no one dared to start. The aroma wafted through the air and a few stomachs grumbled in hunger, but still no one moved.

Minutes passed and the steam slowly disappeared, as the food grew cold. Still no one moved.

Finally after a long period of time and more stomachs beginning to digest itself Yuri had had enough.

"I demand everyone start eating now."

With this direct command every one lifted their chopsticks and paused, the chopsticks just inches from the food. If anybody were watching, they would have laughed. Imagine a table with 16 people, chopsticks in hand all hovering above the food. However they were in a private room.

They paused for some seemed like eternity before Kisa finally couldn't take the strain and dropped the chopsticks. This development caused them to spring into action. Hatori calmly helped Kisa pick up her chopsticks and serve her some food. Momiji took the chance to swipe some food, stuffing it quickly into his mouth, barely chewing it before he swallowed. He looked around hoping no one had noticed. Ritsu's habit kicked in and he apologized profusely. Hiro stared at Akito afraid that he would do something to Kisa. Rin put down her chopsticks and folded her arms across her chest. Hatsuharu was looking at Rin then at the food, not knowing if he should take some for her. Yuki and Kyou were fighting for the same piece of vegetable, their chopsticks engaged in battle. Kagura was busy picking the best for her darling Kyou. Akito had taken a piece of fish and was staring at it intently. Ayame was getting food for both Yuki and Hatori, barely eating anything himself. Shigure surveyed the scenes with amusement as he ate. Kureno was persuading Akito to eat, that the food was alright. No one had done anything to it, and it was perfectly healthy. Yuri and Mizuki smiled triumphantly, everyone had finally started to eat and now they could too.

"Stop fighting with me already. Must you always take what I want?" Kyou shouted at Yuki standing up in fury. He had enough of that rat.

"Why must you fight with me? Can't you take something else instead?" Yuki said indignantly.

"Will the 2 of you shut up already? I am trying to eat in peace." Akito said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Ritsu apologized.

"Shut up." Akito said, his voice getting louder.

Kisa cowered a little.

"Don't worry. Come eat something. I'm sure you're hungry." Hatori said.

"Hatori-san. You should eat too. You must be hungry too. Yuki, you too." Ayame said.

"Stupid rat."

"Pot calling the kettle black."

"Rin would you like to eat something?"

"Momiji don't eat so fast."

"Well isn't this nice? Everyone's eating together!"

"Perhaps we should do this more often."

"What's wrong with you people? Can't you all just shut up?"

"Akito. Watch it. Be happy, everyone seems to be."

Of course this wasn't entirely true. Rin was ignoring Haru. She sat sourly in her chair as chaos ensued.

Yuki and Kyou were entangled in another chopstick fight.

"Kyou? Don't you love me? Come eat some food. I took the food for you. Why don't you eat it?"

"Leave me alone."

"Kyou! EAT THE FOOD!"

"I'm sorry. I really am very sorry. This is all my fault."

"Akito. Eat a little more. You're already so thin."

"Leave me alone."

"Stupid rat."

"Kyou!"

Kagura stood up, fire burning in her eyes. She grabbed Kyou and without warning threw him onto the table. Then she grabbed him again and threw him against the wall.

By this time the dinner was obviously ruined, most of them had ran out of the room to let the couple fight it out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry."

"SHUT UP!"

Kisa had her hand over her ears and her eyes shut.

Rin stalked out of the restaurant.

Haru followed.

Momiji was complaining of not having enough to eat.

The twins lamented the fact that dinner had ended in this state.

Ritsu was driving Akito up the wall.

Hatori was trying to usher everyone out the restaurant and explain to the manager.

Then again the Soumas owned the restaurant so it didn't really matter much.

Yuki left shaking his head.

Shigure stood around watching and not helping.

Kureno was trying to clam Akito down.

Ayame was torn between staying with Hatori and going after Yuki.

Kyou was unable to get away from Kagura and the room was in a terrible state of disarray, broken dishes and food everywhere. Some of the furniture had also been destroyed.

This was one reason why they had never had a family dinner before.

* * *

I think Aisha and Kyou made a really cute couple and I was delighted that they were together, however, I could see that behind that smile, Tohru was depressed. I knew that both she and Kyou shared feelings for each other, with Aisha's arrival, Kyou had a change of heart, and this shattered Tohru. She seemed more vulnerable and lonely than ever. 

One day I was talking to Kureno about it. Both of us agreed that although Aisha was a nice girl and all, we still felt that Tohru was the one for Kyou. They would truly make the perfect couple. After all they had been through, I would have thought their feelings for each other could withstand the test of time. However I was wrong.

Love comes in all forms, and sometimes the people who think they have found true love may have nothing at all. Some who think that they have nothing may have true love. There's no such thing as pure innocent love, for love only comes after much trial and tribulations. Sometimes hate comes into the picture. A fine balance between the 2 and an area of grey in between. I guess that's why lovers still quarrel and enemies make love.

I loved Tohru as much as I loved Kyou and I knew that deep down both of them loved me too. All of us had been through so much pain that we shared this common bond. Sometimes I thought that Aisha who had never suffered had no right to this love, but there was still a lot for me to learn.

"Momiji-chan. Stop dreaming." Aisha cheekily said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her.

It was the holidays and since there was not much to do and too cold to go out I had taken a liking to visiting the people who stayed in the main house. Today it was Aisha's turn.

It had bee 6 months since she had lived here and 2 weeks since she and Kyou had announced to the family that they were officially a couple.

Normally she would be very busy, having to oversee some project her parents had given her, but ever since a few weeks ago she had stopped. Now with the winter holidays she was very free and happily spending her time with Kyou.

"Aisha. What project did your parents give you?"

I knew she lived in the lap of luxury, her parents having their own business that was doing extremely well. She went to a private school in the USA, which was where she had met the twins. She was apparently very rich, and since young had been trained to take over the family business, which was one reason why her parents trusted her so much to oversee a project in Japan.

"Some construction thing. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Oh. Private and confidential? Anyway, it's all finished right? You don't seem so busy anymore."

"No. I screwed up big time, my parents fired me."

I kept silent, head bent, unable to meet her gaze. I hadn't realized that something like this had happened.

"And to punish me, my parents have told me the truth. Apparently I'm not their daughter. I was adopted. And apparently when I was young, I had been disfigured very badly, and they had to send me for plastic surgery. I had always wondered if I was their own. After all I was the only one in the family who had orange hair."

"I thought you dyed it."

"No. It's natural. Just like Kyou's actually. I find it quite amusing. Don't you?"

"Really?"

"Yup. So that's why I'm not very busy anymore. Not that that is a bad thing. I'm quite happy to spend my time with Kyou. And now I know my parents won't be giving me anymore jobs."

"Great. Well it's getting late, and it's almost time for dinner. I really should be going now." My stomach grumbled o cue.

"Well, see you soon then." Aisha said, showing me to the door.

"It was fun having you. We haven't talked for quite a while have we?"

"Yea."

We didn't really talk a lot in school; she preferred to hang with her classmates than with Tohru and the rest of us. Maybe I was wrong about her. She didn't exactly live the perfect life did she?

Note: Momiji and his random thoughts. I dunno, I find him a very sensitive rabbit. And he's so adorable. Oh well, I would beg you to review if you're reading this. You have no idea how discouraging it is to see so few reviews. Of course there is the possibility that there are only 1 or 2 people reading this, but I'd rather not think about it that way. So, make my day, and pls REVIEW! any comment be it good or bad…any thing you might want to say…maybe to help me improve? Thank you.


	11. anger and depression

Note: short holiday coming up. I promise to take that opportunity to write more. Well so far this fic has spanned about…37 pages, 1 prologue and 10 chapters. This chapter is special to me. why? Because it's the 10th one and I'm about half way through the story. to those who have been reading and following this story, I thank you so much for letting me share this story with you. it started last year, and for it to have crossed into the new year makes it all the more special to me. to tell the truth, there's a lot of me in this story, past experiences and stuff, and well I guess I just really sincerely hoped you liked it.

Chapter 10 – anger and depression

I don't really know what to do anymore. Life seems so meaningless now. I can't take it anymore, the pain and the anger.

How could he reject me like this? After all that I've done. After all that I've had to put up with. I accepted him when no one else did and now after all these years, he rejects me.

How can she just saunter in one day and take him away from me. What has she done to deserve his love?

I had to do something about it. I couldn't just sit here and watch them any longer.

With anger coursing through my veins I ran towards her room. I opened the door, only to find it empty.

The pain just washed over me and I collapsed onto the floor crying.

"Kagura? Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

I looked up at this girl who stole him away. He was just behind her, concern written all over his face.

I stood up and wiped away the tears.

"I hate you." I said in reply.

She looked shocked, while he just shook his head.

"Kagura, don't do this. Don't be like this. It has nothing to do with her, you know that." He explained.

"It has everything to do with her. If it weren't for her, we would still be together. And what has she done? She doesn't deserve your love."

"We never were together. We will never be together. If it weren't her, it would have been someone else. You have to understand that. And she's done a lot. You have no idea."

"But she hasn't even seen the true you. How do you know she'll accept you as you really are?"

"But she knows about it, and no matter what she has promised…"

"But you never know. You never know."

"You can't love to order, Kagura. I really appreciate all that you've done for me, but please, for my sake, stop it."

"Kyou. You can't do this to me? You can't!" I clung on his hand. He was serious. I could hear it in his voice and it showed in his eyes. He was leaving me and …

I didn't want to know what would happen to me then.

He tried to shake me off but I just clung tighter.

"Kagura. I'm sorry."

I looked at her.

The girl who Kyou had chosen over me.

The girl who was now apologizing to me.

I could see now why he had chosen her, I now understood. And it broke my heart.

I ran through the corridors, vision blurred by tears. Suddenly I hit into someone and the 2 of us tumbled to the floor.

It was Yuki.

"Are you alright?" he asked, giving me a hand up.

I didn't say anything, just flung my arms around him and cried my heart out.

"It'll be okay. Don't worry about it." He said, patting my back and smoothing down my hair.

I wanted to believe him. I really did, but I couldn't. Life had stabbed me in the back, and my past sins had finally caught up with me. I didn't know what to do anymore. So I just cried.

* * *

I knew something was wrong, and it took me a lot of courage to ask.

"Tohru. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Don't worry Kisa, everything's alright."

"Then why do you seem to sad?"

"I'm not sad. See I'm smiling. I'm not sad. Really."

Perhaps she could fool the world, but she couldn't fool me. I didn't understand why she smiled when she was sad. And I didn't even know why she was sad, but I wanted to help her through this time, just like she had helped me through the difficult times.

I took her hand in mine and smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'll be here for you."

The effect these words had on her.

She bent down and hugged me, a true smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her neck. I knew everything would be alright.

That night as Haru tucked me into bed, I told him about what had happened.

"I'm really glad you did that. Tohru has been feeling rather depressed lately."

"Do you know why?"

"I think so."

"Can you tell me?"

"I'm not sure. You might not be able to understand it yet."

"But, I would like to know. And I would like to help Tohru."

And so he explained to me what he thought happened, and although I didn't fully understand everything, at least now I knew what had happened.

I loved Tohru very much. I think everyone did, after all she had done for us, it was hard not to love her, and seeing her this way saddened everyone. I wanted things to go back to normal, where she would do her chores with a smile on her face. Where she would take time just to talk to me. I didn't want her to be sad, because it made me sad.

So the next day I went to see Kyou and Aisha.

I haven't really spoken to Aisha. I see her around, but I've never really talked to her. I admit I don't know her at all. Most of my cousins say she's a nice person, but I don't see how someone who has made Tohru sad can be nice.

Aisha and Kyou are together; they're holding hands and talking.

Kyou is the first to see me he greets me with a smile. Aisha does the same.

I tell them about what has happened to Tohru and tell Aisha to stop making Tohru sad and returning Kyou to Tohru.

Aisha smiles kindly at me and takes me by the hand.

"Kisa, I understand that you don't want Tohru to be sad. None of us want that, but if I return Kyou. Both Kyou and I would be sad. Do you want that?"

I shook my head.

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I." Aisha sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. No harm done. Why don't you go keep Tohru company? I think she'll be very happy to see you."

I smiled at her. Maybe she was nice after all. She didn't want Tohru to be sad, but I guess there wasn't much choice in the matter.

* * *

The holidays were coming to an end. And as the students prepared once again for school things were getting out of control. Pent up emotions kept for too long were being let loose and this spelt disaster for a few.

One day Akito called Kyou and Aisha into his room. He couldn't take it anymore. He hated the fact that the 2 of them were together and he wasn't about to let them continue on like forever. The sight of them together made him angry and if anyone so much as put their names in the same sentence he would lash out.

Kyou and Aisha had taken a big risk in announcing their relationship to the family, but they weren't afraid. They had nothing to lose anymore. And no one, not even Akito could tear them apart. Or so they though.

"Well. How are the 2 of you?"

"Great." Aisha answered.

"Good for you. Well I just thought that since the 2 of you love each other so much, it's about time to let out some secrets."

A shadow crossed Kyou's face. He knew what was about to happen. Aisha looked at Akito. There was fear in her eyes.

Everyone has skeletons. Some skeletons are best left in the closet.

"I'm sure the two of you know what I'm talking about. Well let's just say that this is a test of your love. I'm sure it can withstand something as minor as this."

As Akito talked he moved closer and closer to Kyou.

"Don't." Aisha suddenly said.

"Why? Scared? You should be. You're way in over you head. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

"It's not that. It's just that I don't think there is a necessity."

"Well, I think there is. How are we supposed to know that you really love Kyou? I'm sure he would like to know too."

Kyou looked at Aisha. To some extent he did, but not in this way. Never with Akito.

"But it doesn't have to be like that. We don't have to prove it to you."

"Well. As the head of the family, I think you do. I do have to look out for my family members don't I?"

"Akito…" Kyou started.

"Take it off."

"No." Aisha said. To some extent she was afraid.

""Take it off."

"Please…" Kyou begged.

"Weak." Akito said lunging forward and pulling the bracelet off Kyou.

Aisha screamed but it was too late.

The scene before her was too horrifying for words. She would never have been prepared for it. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

The stench was overpowering and the thing before her was something out of her horror movie except ten times worse because it was here in the same room.

Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and her eyes were filling with tears.

Even though he had witnessed it before, he would never be able to get use to it. The smell was killing him and this monster; this monster was in the same room. He couldn't take it. It was all too much, but the pain it must be causing the 2 of them. He could see it in their eyes. Somehow it made things a little better.

For Kyou is was a nightmare. It was a nightmare repeated again. First is had been Tohru, now it was Aisha. The transformation was painful enough, now coupled with the pain he felt as he watched Aisha grope for support before falling in a heap on the floor.

It was all wrong. They weren't meant to be together. It was all just a mistake. Why? Why did fate play such cruel games with him?

It was all too much. The overwhelming pain that washed through the room.

Kyou was the first to break; he opened the door and rushed out.

"Well. I guess you failed miserably." Akito said smugly.

He moved to the windows and threw them open to let fresh air in.

"At least that beast is gone. Now I can actually breathe."

He leaned out of the windows and took a deep breath.

"Well. I guess that's all."

He turned around to see an enraged Aisha.

With all her might she slapped him.

"You're the beast." She said leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind her.

Maybe he was. But beasts do hurt too. And Akito was left all alone once again.

It had been his own doing. It was his fault.

He was a beast. A beast with a stone cold heart.

But if that was so, why was he crying?

Note: Kagura. She's such a sweet girl don't you think? and I hope her POV was true to her character. Kisa's POV showed a bit of Tohru's not so happy side, and how much Kisa truly cares for her, as for what's going to happen next, you'll just have to wait and see. I myself am not really sure as to how Aisha is going to react. So…pls review. pls?


	12. acceptance vs rejection

Chapter 11 – acceptance vs. rejection

Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me sitting just outside the room, leaning against the wall.

Our eyes locked, and I almost wanted to plead with her to accept me. Hoping in my heart that Akito's stupid ploy wouldn't work and the two of us would be okay.

Memories of the rainy evening when Tohru found out came flooding back. What would she do? Would she be like Tohru or would she despise me from now on?

Was this the beginning or the end?

She was scared I could see it and I could smell it. Scared of me? Probably.

The seconds stretched to minutes as the two of us stared unmoving, finally I couldn't take it any longer, getting out I bounded through the corridor and out, running faster and faster.

Overhead rain clouds gathered and before I knew it, it had started to rain. A thunderstorm, where lighting flashed and the roar of thunder ripped through the sky.

Déjà vu.

I was in the woods and I felt like I was doing it all over again. Rain mingled with tears as I continued running blindly, letting my feet carry me as far as they could.

I came to a cliff top and stopped looking at the city starched before me.

There were lights in the windows of tall buildings. There were people carrying umbrellas walking on the streets. There were people in cars driving through the rain.

They seemed so small, so insignificant. So detached. I would never be like that. I would never be normal. I would never have a normal life. I would never find true love. I never wanted to feel like this again. I never wanted this to happen. I never…

"Déjà vu?"

It was her. I recognized the voice.

She had come after all. What was she going to do? I was scared, more scared of her than she of me. If only she knew how much this meant to me. If only she would accept…

"They look so small, so insignificant. Walking around in the rain, oblivious to the things happening around time. Not realizing that some where in this world there are people who long to be like them. People who would give anything to hold an umbrella and walk in the rain thinking about normal things."

I sat down, shoulders hunched, face buried in my knees.

"Then again. That makes us all different doesn't it? If everyone was the same, it would be rather boring wouldn't it?"

I felt the rain falling on me, sliding down my back. I could hear the rain. Just like I could hear her talking to me over the music of the rain. Her voice melodious and comforting.

She paused and took a breath.

"Kyou. Do you love me?"

I was surprised at her question.

"Of course I love you. What kind of question is that?"

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"What do you mean? I trust you, I've always trusted you."

"You don't."

"Aisha, what are you getting at?"

"If you trust me, you would believe in me. I promised I would accept you no matter what, don't you remember?"

Realization dawned on me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing."

"Aren't you scared?"

"Yes."

"Then why?"

"Because I love you, and I made a promise and no matter what happens, I'm not going to break that promise."

I lifted my head and looked at her. She was smiling. There was both fear and love in her eyes, and I knew that she would fulfill her promise. No matter what happened.

She sat down next to me, controlling her expression carefully.

I knew she wanted to run away, but she didn't. I knew she wanted to puke, but she didn't. I knew she wanted to hold her breath and turn away, but she didn't.

She linked arms with me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You stink." She said.

"And now so do you."

"Maybe the rain will wash us both clean."

"Maybe."

"What are you looking at?"

"Those poor souls in the rain who have no idea what they're missing."

"What are they missing?"

"True unconditional love."

"Is that a complement?"

"Maybe."

"I'm flattered."

"You're welcome."

"We're going to get sick."

"Who cares?"

"Me."

"Don't me funny, you're spoiling the mood."

"What mood?"

"The originally romantic mood."

"Very funny Kyou."

"Yes. I know."

"Lame."

"Who is?"

"You."

"Really?"

"Can you stop it already?"

"AHEM."

The two of turned and saw Hatori standing some distance away holding 3 umbrellas.

"I don't want the 2 of you to fall sick so get your wet selves into the house this instance."

"Now you ruined the mood." I said.

"I know the two of you are deeply in love, but thisis really taking it to the extreme."

Pain. I could feel it growing.

"Shit." I cursed.

"Kyou what's wrong? What's happening?" concern in her voice.

I pushed her away as I made the torturous transformation back. Every bone seemed to be under huge pressure and my muscles felt as if they were on fire. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth.

"Kyou…" she picked me up and cradled me in her arms.

"Over exhaustion." Hatori said sheltering her with an umbrella.

I snuggled in her arm; her body heat a good change from the cold, wet, horrid rain.

She continued to stroke my fur and I was slowly lulled to sleep.

Acceptance and love, I had finally gotten both.

Note: short chapter. oh well, hoped you liked it and review anyone?


	13. secrets revealed

Chapter 12 – secrets revealed

It was late into the night. My sister checked that everyone was asleep before returning to the room, locking the door behind her. Shuttering the windows we sat on my bed and started to chant.

Our palms were facing each other and, as we chanted that magical incantations bestowed to us, they began to glow. Our eyes were closed, yet we could see images forming.

What would we see tonight? What would the future tell us?

Nothing new. It was still the same scene playing before our eyes.

As the light dimmed we opened our eyes.

I sighed.

"I can't stand this anymore. We've been seeing the same thing for months. I know it's important but it's time that we knew something more."

"Be patient sister. You know how our powers work. Don't rush it and don't focus on something too much."

"Are you saying it's my fault? You know what I'm sick of you telling me what to do all the time."

She slapped me.

"Mizuki…"

"Yuri. Stop it; I let you take rein in everything. Everyone knows that between the two of us you are the boss, so quit whining already."

"But they'll never know that the true mastermind is you. It has always been, and it will always be."

"So what are we going to do now?" Mizuki asked, ignoring my comment.

"I don't know. You're in charge. Anyway, everything seems to be going according to plan."

"Better than I thought. Especially when Aisha and Kyou fell in love."

"I guess."

"Akito will never be able to get out of this mess. He's totally fallen for her and he'll never tell her. Perfect just perfect."

"Sister, do you really think we can change the future?"

"Don't be silly. Of course we can."

"But…"

"No buts. Everything is perfect. Akito is losing control over the juunishi and we are taking control. They'll never be able to break the curse if the keep on hating each other. Other than that, I think being sadistic runs in the family. I seem to really enjoy watching how Kyou and Aisha's relationship is tormenting our dear brother. Of course if only they knew they were twins, how it would torment them too."

"Sister. Don't you think we should tell Aisha?"

"No. Why on earth would I do that? Let's leave it to Akito shall we?"

"But he won't."

"He will, because I can see he loves her so very much and that would make this so much more interesting wouldn't it?"

Suddenly I could hear footsteps leading away from out room. I rushed to the door and peered out into the dark corridor and I could see Aisha running away.

"Who was it?" my sister asked sharply.

"Aisha. I think we've lost her."

"Who cares? We don't need her anymore."

I didn't say anything as I shut the door once again. I didn't want to think about the pain we would be causing her. Our friend, or what used to be our friend.

I stared at my sister who had a satisfied smile on her face.

Was it really all worth it? Was keeping the juunishi by our side really that important? Maybe we should just let things take their natural course. I had never really had a friend, Aisha had been the first, and now she would also be the last.

"Wait. She could still screw up our plans. I know exactly what to do."

"I don't think…"

"Precisely. You don't think. That's why I'm in charge. Now come on, you have to do the talking."

We walked down the dark corridors to Aisha's room. There was no noise.

Mizuki flung open the door and walked in with me in tow.

Every part of body was screaming for me to run away, to stop this madness, to stop this pain, but my sister's forceful grip on my wrist prevented me from doing what my senses were telling me to do.

"Aisha. So now you know."

"Yes. I do." Aisha was sitting underneath the window, her back leaning against the wall. A lone flickering candle threw our 3 shadows across the 4 walls. They were contorting into monstrous shapes, reminding me of the monsters we were.

Her face was expressionless; her eyes were glazed, looking blankly at us.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mizuki asked.

"I'm going to… I'm going to tell everyone about it."

My sister quickly pulled me forward. It was my turn to put salt on the wound. To drive her into corner, no escape from my sister's manipulative fingers.

"You know. They're not going to listen to you. After all that you've done to Tohru. You've ruined her, and they hate you for it. Everyone knows that you're playing Kyou. They've seen you with Akito at night. They know what's going on behind closed doors. Do really think they're going to listen to you."

My sister smiled. She looked maniacal in the candlelight.

"I believe in them. They will listen. Kyou will listen. Akito will listen. They will listen." her tone was flat when she said this. She was trying to believe, just as she was trying to make us believe.

"No they won't. Kyou will hate you he'll never believe you. He'll go crazy if you tell him. He'll think you're just saying this to break up, so that you can be Akito. He'll hate you and Akito forever. And who actually believes Akito. They all hate him now. You know that. You know what I say is true. Try it for all I care. I'm only saying this because in the end, the person who is going to get hurt is you, and I don't want to see that."

It was true I didn't want to see her hurt, but not in this way. Don't listen to me Aisha; don't listen to me, my heart cried out.

I turned and followed my sister out of the room.

The damage had been done, now all that was left was for Aisha to pick up the pieces, or to remain lying in the shadows of our lies. Broken.

Note: well that's it. I'll continue it in another volume/part…or something like that. Keep a look out. Thanks to all those who have reviewed once again. Until next time…

Baka: thanks for all the support you've given me…I shall try my best to change my style and make the story more fast-paced ne? hm…maybe I should just stick to original…I don't seem to be evry good at fanfics…thanks anyway…hope you're reading this…


End file.
